Peach Learns From Daisy/Meta Knight Visits Mario and Luigi/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 5. (Fade to where we view Princess Peach's castle. We zoom in as we see Peach looking out the window. We are now inside. Peach is doing a little dance with her sash. We go over to Daisy who is sitting on a chair, knitting) Daisy: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it is a grand thing. (Peach opens her drawer which shows a wanted poster of Mario) Peach: Oh, Daisy, surely he must know how much I still love him. Daisy: Well, of course, Peach. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle King Hyrule, will have an outlaw for an in-law. Peach: '''(Giggles) Oh, Daisy! But when? When? '''Daisy: Oh, patience, Peach, patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Peach: Or forgetful. (Sighs) I don't know why I have been away from Mario for so long. But right now, he has forgotten all about me. (She looks out the window and sighs again) (We now fade to Mario and Luigi in their secret hideout in Sherwood Forest. Mario is humming as he is cooking, and Luigi is hanging up clothes on a tree) Luigi: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub coming along? I am starving. (Mario continues humming while he cooks) Luigi: Mario? Mario? Brother? HEY! Mario: Hmm? Hey, what? What did you just say? Luigi: Ah, forget it. Your mind's not off food, you're just thinking about somebody with long eyelashes, long blonde hair, and you're smelling that sweet perfume. (He sniffs the smoke and coughs) Mario: Hey, whoa! This is boiling over! Luigi: Hey, you're burning the chow! (Luigi grabs the pot off the fire and puts it on a rock and fans away the burning smoke) Mario: Sorry, Luigi. I guess I was just thinking about Princess Peach again. I couldn't help it. I love her, Luigi. Luigi: Look, bro, why don't you just stop mooning and moping around? Just marry the princess. Mario: Marry her? You can't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and you say "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" Well, this just isn't done that way. Luigi: Oh, come on, Mario. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. Mario: '''(Sighs) It's no use, Luigi, I just thought it all up. It just wouldn't work that way. And besides, what have I got to offer her? '''Luigi: Well, for one thing, you cannot cook, though. Mario: I'm serious, Luigi. She's a highborn lady of quality. Luigi: So she's got class, so what? (Meta Knight arrives) Mario: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That is no like for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that, anyway? Meta Knight: '''Oh, for crying out loud, pal! You are no outlaw. Why, someday, you will be called a great hero! '''Mario: A hero? Oh, boy! You hear that, Luigi? We've just been pardons! Luigi: '''Why, yes, that is a gas. We never even got arrested yet. '''Meta Knight: All right, go ahead and laugh your heads off, you two rogues. But there is going to be a great thing to do in Nottingham. (He tastes the stew and coughs) Meta Knight: Very good, isn't it? King Dedede is having a championship archery tournament tomorrow. Luigi: Archery tournament? Heh. Looks like Mario could win standing on his head, huh, bro? Mario: (Takes a bow) Thank you, Luigi. But I'm just sure that we're not invited. Meta Knight: No, but there is somebody who will be very disappointed if you don't come. Luigi: That's right, ol' Mr. Robotnik, the honorable Sheriff Eggman of Nottingham. Meta Knight: No, (Tastes more of the stew) Princess Peach. Mario: (Surprised) Princess Peach? Meta Knight: Yeah. She's gonna give a kiss to the winner! Mario: (Excited) A kiss to the winner? Oh, boy! Come on, Luigi! What are we waiting for? Luigi: Wait a minute, hold on, bro. That place will be crawling with soldiers. Mario: (Jumps on the table with his bow) Ah-ha, but remember...faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. (He shoots an arrow, it ricochets off a pot; Mario then throws his hat in the air, where it is ran through by the arrow, and lands back on his head) Mario: This will be one of my greatest performances. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes